Trick or Treat!
by yuko aoi
Summary: It's Halloween in Konoha. Are Kakashi and Iruka breaking up or is it just a trick?


**Trick or treat****.**

Nothing is mine's, everything is from

Couples: KakaIru (Kakashi x Iruka) and SasuNaru (Sasuke x Naruto).

It's Halloween in Konoha everyone is cosplayed except Iruka. Team 7 was going together with Kakashi to Iruka's house. "Trick or treat!" Yelled a bunny and a kitsune, only the wolf didn't say a thing. He hated Halloween like everything, no that's wrong he liked someone. A yellow haired boy with baby blue eyes, Naruto the Kitsune. Iruka opened the door and saw them standing there, his eyes went up and he saw the sensei, a blush appeared on his face. This made the one-eyed sensei wanting to kiss him on his scar and make him blush more.  
Iruka picked up a scale with candies. Naruto's eyes went bigger and began to shine like stars. Sasuke's heartbeat went faster and faster, the yellow haired boy made him go crazy. When everyone has took a candy, they went on to the next house except Kakashi, he was still standing there, in the front of Iruka.  
"Why aren't you following them?" Iruka asked.

But Kakashi didn't answer the question, he just pulled his mask down and kissed Iruka on his scar. Not only making the other blush more but also to push him away.  
"Don't do that ever again!" Iruka yelled and closed the door angrily.  
Kakashi just put his mask back on and followed his team. Only Sakura noticed something was wrong with her Sensei but she didn't ask it to him. Not wanting to make him sad or anything.

An hour passed and the team went his or her way home. Kakashi didn't go home, he just couldn't go home now, not now when he hurted the person he loved the most of the world. So he walked toward the memorial stone with every name of the ninja's who had died. He still remembered when he saw Iruka crying at the front of the stone. The names of that person's parents where on the stone. Also the names of Kakashi's teammates where on it.  
Kakashi walked closer to the stone and started to think about, why Iruka could be angry at him. Was it that Iruka wasn't in love with him anymore? Found a new lover? Had an arranged marriage? He made himself crazy, when he thought about that. But nothing looked the right answer. His vision started to become unclear, so he sat down on the ground and leaned against the memorial stone. He closed his eyes.

Meanwhile Iruka was walking to his lover's house. He wanted to make it up, really badly. But when he came there no one was home. He started to think, and knew it then. The memorial stone, the place they first met, fell in love and kissed. And every time Kakashi felt down he would go there. So he ran as fast as he could to the stone. There at the front of the stone, someone was sitting. When Iruka came closer he saw Kakashi, he felt happy but by seeing Kakashi's face he started to worry. When he put his hand on the forehead of the one-eyed sensei, he knew that the other had a fever. He started to shook him, but he didn't react. Iruka began to feel scared and his eyes filled with tears. Kakashi couldn't die or never wake up again.

"Wake up, Kakashi. Don't leave me alone, not now. Please wake up." Tears started to fall. "Don't teach me! It's not funny anymore."  
But Kakashi didn't wake up and his skin started to feel colder, because of the rain that started to fall down fast. Iruka removed his lover's mask and pressed his lips against his. Then he leaned with his head on Kakashi shoulder.

Kakashi felt something against his lips, something warm and sweet. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw a crying Iruka leaning against him. His hand moved to the others tail and made it loss. Brown hair fell down. The other looked up and whipped his tears away.  
"Happy Halloween, Iruka." He whispered.  
"That wasn't funny! You scared the hell out of me!" Iruka yelled at him, but when he wanted to say more, Kakashi pressed his lips against his.  
"I'm sorry, Ruru-chan." After those words he kissed Iruka again.  
Deep and with a lot of love. Iruka felt the love and kissed him back. He wanted the one-eyed sensei badly now.  
But it started to rain harder, so they stopped the kiss and stood up. Kakashi grabbed his lover around his waist and lifted him up. Carrying him as a princess to his house. Where they would make love, till deep in the night. They wanted each other more than ever.  
They didn't knew that a kitsune and a wolf had followed them to the stone and watched everything that has happened there, before the moved to Sasuke's home.


End file.
